


Poussière

by Phalene_blanche



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Français | French, Gen, Not classic Sans, Sans only, Short One Shot, Without Ghost Papyrus / DT!Papyrus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalene_blanche/pseuds/Phalene_blanche
Summary: Bonjour/Bonsoir.Hum, donc ceci est mon tout premier post sur AO3 (pas premier tout court) ainsi que l'une de mes premières fanfictions (j'en ai écrit très peu).Je tenais juste à préciser que je considère cette fic comme un "essai", ce qui veut dire qu'une version 2.0 sortira peut-être, j'insiste bien sur le peut-être, un jour (plus longue et corrigée).A ce propos, je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes.Bref, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de lire cet écrit, et sur ce, bonne lecture !





	Poussière

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir.
> 
> Hum, donc ceci est mon tout premier post sur AO3 (pas premier tout court) ainsi que l'une de mes premières fanfictions (j'en ai écrit très peu).  
> Je tenais juste à préciser que je considère cette fic comme un "essai", ce qui veut dire qu'une version 2.0 sortira peut-être, j'insiste bien sur le peut-être, un jour (plus longue et corrigée).
> 
> A ce propos, je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes. 
> 
> Bref, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de lire cet écrit, et sur ce, bonne lecture !

Poussière.  
C'était son nom, mais pas que.  
C'était également ce dont étaient couverts ses vêtements.  
De la poussière, sur ce qui fut jadis un sweat d'un bleu des plus classiques...  
De la poussière, dans les plis de ce short désormais plus proche du gris que du noir...  
De la poussière, qui se coince dans ces duveteux chaussons qui à une époque étaient roses...

De la poussière, toujours de la poussière...

Seul son visage semblait être épargné.  
Capuche rabaissée, tête penchée vers l'avant, cordons pendant mollement le long de son torse... il semblait vouloir éviter à tout prix d'en être couvert encore plus. 

Mains dans les poches, sourire figé... les vieilles habitudes ne meurent jamais. 

Outre les fines couches de poussière qui le couvraient, il ne semblait pas avoir changé d'un iota.  
...  
Une observation plus approfondie démentait cette pensée.

Il y avait de subtils changements qui, au premier coup d’œil, ne se remarquaient pas forcément.  
L'un d'entre eux était au niveau du sourire.  
Il avait toujours été un peu faux.  
Mais, jamais aussi... effrayant.   
Auparavant un sourire teinté d'une forme de joie en partie simulée, désormais, un sourire pourvu d'une joie malsaine porteuse de haine et de folie.

Mais, cela n'était pas la modification physique, révélatrice d'un changement également psychologique, qui se démarquait le plus.

Les « iris » habituellement vus sous la forme de deux petits points lumineux flottant dans l'obscurité de ses orbites, n'étaient à présent plus.  
Seules des pupilles apparues récemment, demeuraient dans ces deux puits sombres semblant sans fond.   
Elles étaient toutes deux d'un rouge vif, pure, duquel émanait une puissante aura contrastant avec l'apparence de ce qui désormais n'était plus qu'un tas d'os animé par une seule chose.

La chose qu'il avait obtenue en perdant le reste.  
La chose qui se mêlait désormais à cet ancien bleu brillant qui habitait encore son œil gauche.  
La chose qui, gardant « patience », avait remplacé « justice ».   
La chose qui donnait ce coloris pourpre à la traînée, presque nuage de vapeur, qui sortait de cette cavité empli de ténèbres.

DÉTERMINATION


End file.
